


you're my survival

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Science Bros prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark smutty chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ireadtoomuchfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadtoomuchfantasy/gifts), [kelspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [nina_monk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/gifts).



> Title from "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Milkshake' for nuclearxwaffles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053872)

3\.  '[Labyrinth AU' for readswaytoomuch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053887)

4\.  "[Can I kiss you' for readswaytoomuch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053905)

5\.  '[Sleeping in'; "My leg is asleep" for nuclearxwaffles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053923)

6\.  '[Corn maze' for nuclearxwaffles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053941)

7\.  '[Microbrew Pub AU' for nuclearxwaffles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053959)

8\.  '[High School Teachers AU' for kelspots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053971)

9\.  "[It's okay to leave a bruise" for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23053992)

10\.  '[Ghostbusters AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23054019)

11\.  "[Put that thing back where it came from or so help me" for kelspots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23054049)

12\.  '[Wrath' for bannerenthusiest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23054070)

13\.  '[Gluttony' for burlybanner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23054082)

14\.   ***** '[Happily Friends with Benefits' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23054112)

15\.  '[Love declarations' for readswaytoomuch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23054118)

16\.  '[Coffee shop AU' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/23054145)

17\.   ***** '[Food play' for burlybanner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/24336558)

18\.  '[Drive My Car' for ellewritesfiction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25397184)  

19\.  '[I'm Happy Just to Dance with You' for readswaytoomuch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25397262)

20\.  '[Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25423338)

21\.  '[A Little Less Conversation' for ellewritesfiction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25425753)

22\.  '[P.S, I Love You' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25426200)

23\.  '[If I Fell' for readswaytoomuch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25426716)

24\.  '[Safe in My Hands' for jfridley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25427430)

25\.  '[I Don't Think This Counts as a Balanced Breakfast' for readswaytoomuch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/25427466)

26\.  '[High School Teachers AU; Part 2' for burlybanner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/26098452)

27\.  '[Bartender AU' for burlybanner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/26628198)

28.  '[Fake relationship' for burlybanner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441530/chapters/31258089)


	2. 'Milkshake' for nuclearxwaffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147169657109/so-even-though-i-know-you-irl-and-went-to-college).

“Why couldn’t you have a less seasonal favorite milkshake flavor, Bruce?”  Tony sighed as he scoured the shelves in the grocery store, looking for canned pumpkin.  

“Look, you asked for my favorite.  I told you.  I didn’t know you were going to make such a big deal about it.”  

“Why?  Why didn’t you know that?  I mean, have you met ME?” Tony spotted some on the bottom shelf, reaching down to grab it and toss it in the cart.  Next on the list was cinnamon graham crackers.  

Bruce shrugged, “Momentary lapse of sanity?  I don’t know…” he pushed the cart faster to catch up with Tony, who was walking VERY quickly to the end of the aisle.  “Again, you DON’T have to make me a pumpkin pie milkshake.  I’d be perfectly happy with whatever you’re making for yourself.”  

Tony sighed, turning to face him.  “Well, I’m ALSO having a pumpkin pie milkshake.  What now, Banner?”  

Bruce sighed and shook his head, resigned.  “You’re too much sometimes, Tony.”  

“You love it, though.”  


	3. 'Labyrinth AU' for readswaytoomuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147551889729/brucetony-labyrinth-as-in-the-jim-henson).

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked, Bruce…I’ve created the perfect quiet space for you to live and work, I’ve made a containment area for the Other Guy, I’ve even restructured time…all of it for you…” Tony, the Goblin King, insisted.  

Bruce shook his head, “I never asked for any of this…” Even though it was exactly, to the letter, everything he’d always dreamed of.  But at what cost? 

“All I ask…is that you stay here with me forever…I’m so tired of being alone.”   

And as much as Bruce wanted to say yes, it just wasn’t a practical promise to make.  “You know I can’t promise that, Tony.”    


	4. "Can I kiss you?" for readswaytoomuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148550424279/tonybruce-can-i-kiss-you-please).

The words hung in the air after Tony said them.  His face was close.  Really close.  

And Bruce hadn’t meant to hesitate for so long, except he truthfully wasn’t expecting it.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought those words countless times whenever he was in Tony’s presence.  But to think that the other man reciprocated…well…

It left him speechless.  

Speechless and dangerously close to hurting Tony’s feelings.  Bruce panicked when he saw Tony’s eyes cloud over with doubt and rejection.  

Bruce leaned over, closing the distance between them, “Let me…”  


	5. 'Sleeping in'; "My leg is asleep" for nuclearxwaffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148611497154/imma-use-my-second-prompt-science-boyfriends).

Sleeping in was usually a pretty regular thing for them.  Simply because of all the late nights and Tony’s insistence that “we do what we want, screw the haters!”  

And normally, it WAS very liberating.  Very relaxing.  Both of which, were things that Bruce could use more of in his life.  

What he didn’t need, however, was Tony’s bony rear end digging into his leg and making it go numb.

He pushed Tony gently off of him, only to have him roll closer.  

“Tony…move…my leg is asleep!”  


	6. 'Corn maze' for nuclearxwaffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150183954716/brucetony-corn-maze).

Bruce grabbed hold of Tony’s collar and held tight.  “Don’t run through the corn, please…someone worked very hard on this…”  

Tony grumbled under his breath. “We’re never getting out of here.”  

“It’s not a race!”  

“It is so.  You’re letting Cap win.  This is your fault, Banner.”  

Bruce sighed and reached for Tony’s hand, tugging him close enough for a peck on the lips.  “Well, in that case…I take FULL responsibility for why we’re about to come in dead last.”  


	7. 'Microbrew Pub AU' for nuclearxwaffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148946763664/brucetony-microbrew-pub-au).

“Do you think you could tone it down with the new beer ideas?  I think we have enough to last us until approximately…2068 right now.  With brewing time constraints factored in, of course…”  Bruce said, flipping through the notebook in front of him.  “I’m not even sure Science Bros. Brewery is going to last until then…”

“What?  Your ideas are lame…”  Tony teased.  “We don’t have to do all of them.  Just giving you some variety…and Science Bros will last forever.”  

“Damn Dirty Ape,” Bruce read from the list.  “’Banana Bread Brown’…I can’t imagine this one’s going to taste good…”  

“But…BUT…Damn Dirty Ape!” Tony said excitedly.  “Bruce, Bruce…BRUCE.  Damn. Dirty. Ape.”  

“Yes.  I get the reference…” he smirked and got to work on the recipe.  It was going to be a challenge, that was for sure.


	8. 'High School Teachers AU' for kelspots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148911800719/brucetony-high-school-teachers-au).

“Please, that is so NOT your lesson plan…” Tony said with a scoff as he looked over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Why?  What’s wrong with it?”  he asked, squinting down at the notebook in his hand.  

“There’s no way, Banner! These are high school kids.  Please give them a break!  It’s football season.”  

Bruce snorted, still amused that after ten years of living together, Tony still referred to him by his last name when he was trying to prove a point.  “They’re not paying us to spoon-feed them, Tony.”  

Tony laughed, “They don’t pay us much at all, so pick up the spoon, Bruce. I want to go on a vacation this year…”  


	9. "It's okay to leave a bruise" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145371458539/11-brucetony-or-brucesteve).

Bruce groaned as Tony threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging his head back to expose his throat. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin.  

“Like this?” he let his tongue drag up the length of his neck, settling over his pulse.  He sucked at the spot lightly.  “Is this what you like?”  

Bruce hummed, letting his eyes fall closed.  “Yes…like that…it’s okay to leave a bruise…”  

Tony’s breath caught in his throat before he nodded furiously, his nose jabbing Bruce in the chin. “Got it.  Got it…Bruises…okay…”  

“If you want…I mean…” he started to backtrack.  Because maybe that wasn’t something Tony wanted to do. Hickeys were…kind of visible and…juvenile.  Or maybe it was because he didn’t want to risk doing anything that might bring out…bring out the Other Guy…

“Bruce…” Tony stroked his hair, leaning back to look him in the eye.  “Bruce, I want to do EVERYTHING to you.  EVERYTHING…and if hickeys are what you want…” he raised his eyebrows, grinning smugly, “Then you are in luck, because I’ve actually won AWARDS for my hickey-giving skills.”  

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah…Tony…I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing…”  

“Have I not shown you my trophy case?  Remind me to do that…”  He yanked Bruce’s hair again, forcing him to look up.  “Later.”  

And when Tony latched onto his throat again, Bruce was kind of…halfway convinced that he might have won an award for his hickey-giving skills.  Regardless of whether that was a thing or not.  Because Tony was…god…AMAZING at it.  

If he wasn’t award winning, well…Bruce would have to see about correcting that.    


	10. 'Ghostbusters AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152139040439/brucetony-ghostbusters-au).

“Okay, I’ll suck and you muck…” Tony said, hoisting the containment unit under his arm.  

Bruce made a face.  “Why do I always get ectoplasm duty?”  

“Because.  You didn’t invent the ghost vac.”  

“Yeah?  Well, I invented the lining that keeps them in there…that should count for something…”  

Tony snorted.  “Yeah.  OKAY. You take your lining and go catch the ghosties in a butterfly net, Bruce.”  

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’re still mad about last week.”

“Am not.”  

“Are too.  And I told you, Tony.  I’ll never leave you for anyone else.  No matter how big her breasts are.  Especially if she’s a free roaming, vaporous, full torso apparition…I mean…you KNOW I’m a leg man.”  

Tony blushed and grumbled under his breath, walking with purpose towards the building.  “Yeah, yeah…I’ll suck and you muck.”

“If you insist.”  


	11. "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me." for kelspots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140074672279/brucetony-put-that-thing-back-where-it-came-from).

“What?  This?” Bruce produced Tony’s phone, waving his hand dramatically over it like he was Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune.  “What could I possibly do to it?  I don’t even know your passcode…”

“Bruce…seriously.  Give that to me.  It is mine.  It belongs to me.”  

The physicist looked up from the phone, turning it around to reveal that he’d unlocked it.  “Your passcode is I am Iron Man, with the first ‘I’ being a ‘1′?”  

“Seriously…Bruce…”  

“Oh, well, if you’re serious…” he stopped looking down at the phone.  “I’m your background?  Really?” He looked at Tony, eyebrows raised, “Really?  That’s so sweet…”  

Tony snatched the phone back, grumbling under his breath.  


	12. 'Wrath' for bannerenthusiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155544459429/brucetony-wrath).

“Are you kidding me right now, Banner?”  Tony turned towards Bruce, who was casually pouring the last of the coffee down the drain.

Bruce shrugged.  “Shouldn’t have eaten my hummus.  You knew I was saving it.”  

“Oh, is that what this is? Retaliation?” Tony laughed aloud. “Consider this ON like Donkey Kong.”


	13. 'Gluttony' for burlybanner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155829530309/brucetony-gluttony).

Bruce eyed the last piece of pizza, locking eyes with Tony briefly over the top of the box.  

“Dibs,” Tony called as he jumped up off the couch.  “I have to get another soda.”  

“You can’t call dibs on the last piece of pizza and then leave.  Dibs ends when your ass leaves the couch.”  

“Not true, dibs is dibs is dibs.  If you touch that pizza, you’ll suffer the consequences.”  

“I was looking at it first…” Bruce grumbled.  “And you’ve already eaten four pieces.”  

“Well, if you’re going to get all mathematical on me…fine…take it.”  

Truth was, it was already pretty much gone.  


	14. *'Happily friends with benefits' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156909056059/brucetony-happily-fwb).

Bruce couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the slide of Tony’s hand as it worked him in his pants.  His breath came out in bursts of heat against the other man’s neck.  

Tony twisted his wrist on the upsweep, sliding his thumb through the slickness gathered there at the tip of his cock.  He whispered words of encouragement in his ear.  “Yes, that feels good, doesn’t it Bruce?  You deserve to feel good…”

That was all he needed to hear. Bruce groaned, gripping the edges of the counter until his knuckles went white.  His hips jerked up into Tony’s fist and his release burst white hot from the base of his spine.


	15. 'Love declarations' for readswaytoomuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156996892576/brucetony-love-declarations).

“I love you, you know…” Tony said, causing Bruce to pause as he walked from the room.  “You have to know that, Banner.  You’re definitely not a dummy.”  

“Well…if I didn’t know it…I know now.”  

“And you love me too,” Tony finished for him with a smirk.  “Glad we had this talk.”  


	16. 'Coffee shop AU' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158234686794/prompt-14-brucetony).

Bruce handed Tony the coffee, not meeting his eye.  Again.  

Tony ducked down, catching his gaze and holding it.  “There you are…what’s going on, Buddy?”  

He shrugged, grabbing a rag and wiping down the counter.  “Nothing.”  

“Bullshit, nothing. What’s the matter, Bruce?  You didn’t return my call last night…”  

Bruce took a deep breath, schooling his features.  “I’m not…I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”  

Tony frowned.  “Why not?”  

“You’re…you.  And I’m me.”  

“Right.  And those were going to be my argument in favor of staying together.”  

“Tony.  I’m not going to accept your money.  I”m not going to stop working here.  I’m not from the same walk of life as you.  I can’t drop everything and go to the Bahamas with you on a whim…”  Bruce turned to face him.  “This isn’t going to work.”  

Tony nodded. “Okay.  But let me lob you a counter offer, and see if it appeals to you…hmm?  How about instead of stewing all this stuff upside you like some kind of human pressure cooker, you tell me when I do something obnoxious or thoughtless? “  

Bruce sighed.  

He continued, “I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel that I’m used to a certain lifestyle.  And excuse me for wanting to make your life easier…honestly.  No is a word.  And I understand it, Bruce.  I think I’ve proven that time and again. I love you, and I don’t want to lose you.  So just…tell me when I upset you, okay?”

Bruce frowned, studying his face.  “You love me?”

“Yes, I love you.  How is this news?”  

“You.  Love. Me?”  

“Yes.  Dork.”  

Tony was surprised when he leaned across the counter and kissed him square on the lips.  “I’ll see you when my shift is over.”  

“So we’re…cool?”  

Bruce nodded and went back to wiping down the counter.


	17. *'Food play' for burlybanner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160537074274/brucetony-34).

Bruce jerked as Tony dribbled the hot fudge over his chest, following it soon after with his tongue, sucking loudly in places where he < knew it would excite him.  In the hollow of his hip, along his inner thigh…

He could feel himself getting harder and harder, unsure if it was Tony’s mouth, the heat of the hot fudge, or the scent of it.  Or if it was just all of it.  The whole kinky package.  

Tony hummed and set the spoon back in the bowl on the side of the bed.  “Do you want whipped cream or can I go ahead and start working your banana?”

Bruce groaned, letting his head hit the pillow.  He immediately cried out as Tony’s mouth engulfed him.  He wasn’t sure if oral could erase the horrible euphemism, but he wasn’t about to stop him.


	18. 'Drive My Car' for ellewritesfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136731592344/look-im-sorry-im-still-awake-im-going-to).

“Shall we, Doctor?” Tony asked, smirking faintly as Bruce walked towards the sporty convertible, unsurprisingly in the same shade of red as the Iron Man suit. 

He didn’t really know what to say.  Just last week, he’d been in a crowded slum, scraping mud and who knew what else from the bottoms of his shoes.  And now, he was going to live…with Tony Stark?  The billionaire?  

“Wanna drive?” Tony asked, and Bruce abruptly shook his head.  “Suit yourself.  Hop in…” he opened the door and slid behind the steering wheel. Bruce followed, trying to slide against the leather seats as smoothly as Tony did.  Like he’d been doing it his entire life.  And not like this was the first time he’d sat anywhere this comfortable in years.  

They were out on the road before either of them spoke again.  

“You’re gonna love it, Bruce.  Ten floors of laboratories.  I’m gonna make that SHIELD lab look like Chuck E. Cheese.”  

Bruce shrugged, “It doesn’t matter to me, I haven’t been in a lab in a long time…”  

Tony was silent for a moment, “You SURE you don’t wanna drive?  Could be fun.”  

He chuckled, “No…it’s— “

“Strut, Bruce.  C’mon.”  

“I don’t know…”  

Tony abruptly pulled the car over, hopping up and out.  “Scoot over. Drive.”  Bruce did, even though he couldn’t see this ending well.

“I don’t know the way to the tower…not if Park Avenue’s closed…”  

“I’ll tell you where to go.”

“I don’t know how to drive a stick…”  

Tony smirked again, and Bruce was sure he was blushing as crimson as the car when he realized what he’d said.  

“Sure ya do…” he winked, and placed his hand over Bruce’s on the gear shift.  “Drive.”  

And Bruce wasn’t sure how he did it, with Tony’s hand over his during the whole drive to the tower. Toying with his thumb as he shifted the gear at the appropriate times, instructing him when and how to let down the clutch.  

Bruce didn’t even see the road…all he could concentrate on was the heat of Tony Stark’s hand. The way his breath stuttered when the thumb on top of his pressed a little harder, encouraging him to shift gears again.  How Tony’s voice never seemed to waver. How he was sweating so much that he most likely had some rather impressive pit stains on this new shirt.  

They pulled into the tower’s garage, Jarvis immediately greeting them.  Tony got out, grabbing Bruce’s bag from behind the passenger seat and slinging it over his shoulder.  

“C’mon, Doc.  I’ve got LOTS to show you…” he grinned slyly over his shoulder.


	19. 'I'm Happy Just to Dance with You' for readswaytoomuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136781721704/science-boyfriends-im-happy-just-to-dance-with).

Tony had followed him after he left the party.  Parties really weren’t his thing.  He always felt like a literal elephant in the room.  Everyone side glancing at him, waiting for something to happen.    

Tony must have been right behind him.  He knocked on the apartment door not five minutes after Bruce arrived at home.  

“Was it something I said?” he joked half-heartedly, kicking off his shoes before joining Bruce on the couch.  Completely at ease and at home in another man’s apartment.  More at ease than even Bruce was, if he was being completely honest.

“No…” he shook his head. “Nothing you did, Tony.”  

“That’s what I thought…but I mean…I asked you to dance with me and suddenly, we’re here at your place… and not at the party with everyone else…” 

“Tony…I can’t…DO more than what I’ve been doing.  You understand that, right?”  

He frowned, shaking his head, “I’m not sure what you’re referring to…”  

“Tony…”  

He sighed, “I know that, Bruce. I know about the Other Guy and your heart rate and all that…I know.”

“Then…why are you— “  

“Because I just want…SOMETHING, Bruce…can you give me something?”  

“Not more than I already have!  I told you to just…”  

“Well, I don’t WANT to move on,” he said obstinately.  

“Then…I can’t help you!” Bruce stood, walking over to the kitchen counter, away from Tony.  Away from his intoxicating scent.  That almost impossible combination of expensive cologne and motor oil.  

“You can,” Tony argued. “If you’d just understand that I’m not asking for the world.  I already have the world.  I don’t want ANYTHING from you.  I just want…you.”  

“Well, you can’t have me. Not all of me…I’m not even…all of me. I’m half a person.  And the other half is dangerous.  And you know I can’t…I wouldn’t…”  

“I don’t want all of you. I just want what you can give me. C’mon, Bruce.  Haggle with me…” he smirked, reaching out to take his hand.  “I’m a very shrewd opponent, I’m told…”  

“I’m sure you are…but it’s not me you have to haggle with…it’s…”  

“Think he’d be okay with dancing?  Just…here? Right now? No one else around?”  

“Uh…I don’t know…”  

“Nothing too risqué…just a slow dance?”  

“I guess…maybe that would be okay?”  

Tony tugged on his hand, pulling him closer.  Close enough to kiss if he wanted.  And Bruce wanted.  He wanted badly.  But instead, he took deep breaths, because Tony’s hands were enough to jack his heart rate through the roof if he wasn’t careful.  

And when the music started, he couldn’t even really concentrate on the melody.  All he could do was time his breathing to Tony’s slow sway. Not even really on beat with the music, but it was perfect.  Bruce let his head drop down, resting on his partner’s shoulder.      

“See?  This is all I wanted, Bruce.  Just wanted a dance…”  


	20. 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140887486644/good-old-fashioned-lover-boy-queen-science).
> 
> A tumblr anon prompted: "good old fashioned lover boy-queen-science boyfriends?"
> 
> Omg, this song was perfect! I can totally imagine Tony spoiling Bruce and Bruce being all cute and blushy about it. And then Bruce spoiling Tony right back. UGH, <3.
> 
> (Also, all this computer-y jargon came straight from my husband, the programmer, who assisted me with this)

“What did you do to my laptop?” Bruce strolled into Tony’s workshop, balancing his laptop on his arm. 

He frowned, “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. It’s faster.  A lot faster.  Suspiciously fast.”

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  Maybe your PC scan kicked in?” 

Bruce sighed, “Tony…you know how computers work…and you know I KNOW how computers work.  They’re only as good as the parts inside them.” 

“Yeah…exactly…” he said knowingly.   

His eyes widened, “What did you do?  What about my files…are they—“ he set the laptop down on the edge of the workbench and began clicking around, looking around for various files. 

“Everything’s there…if you think I don’t know how to work on a laptop without saving all the data, you forget that this is what I do for a living…” 

Never taking his gaze from the screen, Bruce droned, “One of your programs took over the internet and tried to destroy the world…forgive my paranoia…” He paused, “What parts did you replace?” 

“Ummm…I prefer the term ‘upgrade’…” 

“Okay, what parts did you upgrade?” 

“Umm…” he glanced down at the pile of parts to his left, “What did I upgrade?  Hmm…” 

“Tony…is that my computer?” 

“That WAS your computer.  And now…this is.” 

“What IS this?” 

“Well, it’s a brand new motherboard…made entirely from a diamond sheet…about 100 carats worth.  Because I love you, sweetie.” 

Bruce blinked a few times, setting the laptop down very carefully on Tony’s desk.  “I love you too, but…100 carats?”

“Yes.  And Kim Kardashian’s rock was only 15 carats.  So now there’s no doubting who loves who the most.”

“That seems…unnecessary, though…my old computer was fine…it—“ 

“It overheated all the time…I KNOW for a fact that some of your programs crashed every so often.  This has near perfect heat absorption.  You can run everything all at once.  AND, bonus:  It’s practically indestructible.  Big Guy Proof.” 

Bruce opened and closed his mouth a few times.  “What about the case?” 

“Gold-titanium alloy.  Like my suit.  It might get dinged up, but unless you throw it off the Empire State Building, it will be fine.  And it probably still would be if you threw it off the Empire State Building.  You MIGHT have to replace the screen, but—mphhh” 

He was cut off by Bruce’s lips, his hand carding through his hair, his other arm wound around his waist.  “Thank you…” he murmured, before kissing him again.  “You know you don’t have to do this stuff to keep me around, right?  It’s okay if I don’t have the absolute best of everything...” 

“Not anywhere near true…” Tony mumbled.  “You deserve the best and I’m able to give it to you.”

Bruce smiled, “YOU are the best.  You know that right?” 

Tony shrugged, “Maybe…doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it though.”        


	21. 'A Little Less Conversation' for ellewritesfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2015 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136023423429/would-you-do-tonybruce-for-the-both-of-us).

Bruce jumped a little when he heard the door to the lab open.  It wasn’t that no one ever came in, it was just that it was New Year’s Eve and everyone was at Tony’s party. 

He’d have been there too if Betty hadn’t…left. 

For good this time.  Not just as a threat.  No, she was really gone.  And the most upsetting thing about it was that Bruce couldn’t find a way to feel sad about it.  He felt bad about it, sure.  But he and Betty hadn’t really been the same since they’d found each other again. 

It was almost like they’d tried so hard to find each other, that they kind of owed to themselves to at least TRY to make the relationship work.  When it hadn’t been the most stable relationship to begin with. 

He loved Betty.  Always would.  But, they just…weren’t meant to be.  And he was doubting seriously that he was ‘meant to be’ with anyone. 

He fiddled with the track pad on his laptop, not really sure what he was trying to do.  Trying to trick himself into thinking he was busy, most likely. 

Whoever had come into the lab either didn’t notice him here or was choosing not to speak to him. 

Fine.  He wasn’t in the mood to talk to some little SHIELD peon that was probably just here to try to steal as much intel as they could and report back to some big bad higher up, who would come down and shut down everything he was trying to do.  Especially if he was straying from his work orders. 

Turns out that they weren’t interested in serious research.  They were interested in Anti-Hulk serum.  And as much as he was interested in finding that, the fact that they wanted it made him want it a little less. 

The sigh that sounded from the other side of the room was familiar, and he popped his head up over his laptop to confirm his suspicions.  

Tony. 

Slumped into a stool and draped over the work table like some kind of sad throw blanket. 

“Tony?” he said quietly, causing the other man to jump out of the chair. 

“What the fuck, Bruce?” he held his hand over his chest, where the arc reactor used to be, bending at the waist and catching his breath.  “What are you doing here?” 

“The same thing I do every time you have a party…hiding…what are YOU doing here?” 

“Hiding…same.” 

“Hiding from your own party?”

Tony shrugged, “I have buyer’s remorse…I don’t want to go now.” 

Bruce fought back the urge to ask him what was wrong.  Tony wasn’t known for opening up.  If he was here, he wanted to work.  That was that and if that was what he needed, Bruce was here to help. 

He waited for him to do something.  Start a project, something…so Bruce could figure out where HE should go. 

“Pepper finally left…” he said with a sad smile.  “Couldn’t put up with my bullshit anymore.” 

Bruce shifted uncomfortably.  “I’m sorry…” he didn’t know what to say in situations like this.  ‘I’m sorry’ was the best he could offer.  He would like to offer more, but he honestly didn’t know if Tony would be receptive to anything more than that.  He wasn’t a “hug it out” kind of guy. 

“Not your fault, Big Guy…” he slapped Bruce on the shoulder lightly.  The spot tingled a little in the wake. 

“Betty left too…” Bruce blurted.  “I…” 

Tony threw his arms around him, pulling in tight for a hug.  They stayed that way, longer than what was probably proper, but it felt…really good.  Better than Betty.  Better than Bruce could have imagined it would feel. 

Not that he allowed himself to go down that road very often. 

Not very often at all.  Because why want what wasn’t ever going to happen? 

He’d written it off at first.  Nothing more than a harmless crush.  It made sense, not that Bruce put much stock in psychology, what with it being a soft science and all.  But, Tony was the first person to make him feel normal.  The first person who touched him.  The first person who talked to HIM, not through him, directed at the Other Guy.  It was only normal to attach romantic feelings to a relationship of that magnitude.  He was certain it was some kind of Freudian complex or something.  Displaced feelings for his parents or some other nonsense. 

But it wasn’t ever going to happen.  Tony was…Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.  Iron Man.  He was all these…wonderful things and all Bruce was ever going to be…was the Hulk. 

He ended the hug, pushing Tony back a little more forcefully than he probably should have. 

“Sorry…too much?  I didn’t mean to— “ 

“It’s nothing you did…” Bruce crossed the room, deciding to go back and check on…something.  He didn’t care.  He just needed to get out.  Away from Tony.  Away from the intoxicating combined scent of motor oil and expensive cologne.  He stayed in the back, out of the way for a while.    

He checked his watch.  Eleven fifty-six.  Almost midnight.  

He walked back up to the front of the lab, keeping an eye out for Tony.  When he didn’t see him, he breathed easier.  His scent was still in the air, but he wore so much of that damn cologne, it would probably linger for a while. 

He pulled out a few blood samples, deciding to get a jump on the next few sets of anti-Hulk serum failures.

Footsteps to his left informed him that Tony wasn’t gone after all.  He was about to address him, about to apologize for earlier, but Tony beat him to it. 

“I don’t know if…we’re on the same page here or not…so feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.  You won’t hurt my feelings.” 

“Contrary to every other time I’ve corrected you?” Bruce laughed. 

“Yes…and that doesn’t happen often, so wipe that smirk off your face.” 

He smirked more, if that was possible. 

Tony continued, “But, if I’m not mistaken…you and I are both…unattached.” 

“You’re correct, we are.” 

“And it’s almost midnight…and nobody would have to know if you don’t want them to…” 

Bruce frowned, “Nobody would have to know what?” 

“Nobody would have to know if…we…” he trailed off expectantly. 

Bruce raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“For a super-genius, you’re kind of dense, aren’t you?” Tony quipped. 

“When I’m not presented with all the information needed to form a postulate, I— “ 

“Kiss me.  At midnight.  Kiss me.  On my mouth.  Before my head fucking explodes. You have about five seconds.” 

“Uh…” Bruce faltered, looking from Tony’s perfect mouth to his eyes and back to his mouth. 

“Oh wow.  I totally got this wrong, didn’t I?  I—You don’t feel that way at all, and I…look like an enormous jerk, don’t I?  Fuck me, this is— “

“Tony…” Bruce said calmly, “Tony…”  He was still blabbering.  Non-stop.  He grabbed his tie and yanked him closer, capturing his moving lips, kissing him softly until Tony’s libido kicked in, taking over for him.  His hands slid up into Bruce’s hair, knocking his glasses askew before moving back down again.

“Bruce…I…” he stopped, his eyes roving all over him, almost in awe. 

Bruce preened a little at the thought that Tony Stark was in awe of HIM.   He removed his glasses, folding them on the counter behind him.  “Please…for once…be quiet…” Leaning back in, he kissed him firmly as a distinct moan escaped from Tony.   


	22. 'P.S, I Love You' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137199057104/ps-i-love-you-tonybruce).
> 
> Angst ahead.

Tony eyed the bottle of bourbon in front of him.  He hadn’t craved a drink more than he did right then.  

That was a fucking lie. He had craved one every single night since Sokovia.  Since Ultron.

Since Bruce left.  

He’d hijacked the damn quinjet.  And was gone without so much as a good-bye.  

Tony wanted to think it didn’t have anything to do with him. He really fucking wanted it. But he couldn’t help but re-live the last few days before Bruce left.  He’d pushed him.  Hell, Tony always pushed him.  But he’d pushed him too damn far this time, and he couldn’t take it back.  Couldn’t apologize.

It was his fault. Bruce told him he had limits.  And Tony prided himself on pulling Bruce out of that shell…pushing past his limits.  

And the last time he talked to him…it wasn’t what he should have said.  It was…just typical Tony Stark bullshit.  Pushing him to put Jarvis into what turned out to be Vision. Pushing him to come with the team to Sokovia.  And practically backing him into a corner.  All to fix something that had been Tony’s fault to begin with.  

Even after Wakanda, he still hadn’t backed off him.  He’d ruined the only good thing in his life.  Because nobody knew him like Bruce.

He swiped the bottle of bourbon off the counter, hearing the crash as it hit the wall opposite, but not looking up to witness the carnage.  So fucking typical.  

He got up and made his way out of the lab.  Into the elevator, and up to his apartment.  Empty, now that Bruce didn’t live here anymore.  

All of his things were still here. Tony could visualize them perfectly.  Exactly where he left them.  Backup glasses on the bedside table gathering dust.  Clothes in the dresser drawers.  Razor beside the left sink of the double vanity.  Book on the desk.

He decided to stay in the living room.  Maybe in the kitchen, where the traces of Bruce were the faintest.  

Tony blinked back the tears because he honestly couldn’t think about any of it anymore.  

He opened the fridge and closed it again, looking around the kitchen.  Empty. True, there were no traces of his lover here, but likewise, there was nothing to occupy his troubled mind.  

His gaze stopped at the pile of envelopes on the end of the counter.  Mail.  Most of it probably junk, but who the hell cared?  He could look at furniture ads if it meant he was thinking about something other than Bruce.  

He sorted the mail into stacks.  Junk to be flipped through and recycled, and things of importance.  

He froze when he pulled out a postcard.  Nobody fucking sent postcards anymore.  

It wasn’t a touristy one either.  Just a random postcard with a stock photo on the front.  A beach.  

He flipped it over, nearly choking at what he saw.  He’d recognize that chicken scratch anywhere.  

_Don’t blame yourself._

_P.S I love you._

Tony smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks.  Because nobody knew him better than Bruce. 


	23. 'If I Fell' for readswaytoomuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137998534069/brucetony-and-if-i-fell-please).

Bruce was still awake.  The clock told him it was three am.  Way too late to be still awake.  Or too early, depending on how one looked at it. 

Tony grumbled in his sleep, tightening his hold around Bruce’s waist.  He couldn’t help but smile.  Because who would have ever thought that Tony Stark was a cuddly sleeper? 

He’d been hoping to sneak out after Tony went to sleep, but he’d had such a tight hold on him, Bruce wasn’t able to untangle himself without waking him. It seemed Tony was unconsciously keeping him from flaking out. Forcing them to have this talk in the morning. 

Bruce didn’t know what he was going to say.  He knew what he wanted to say.  What he wanted to say every time it happened.  Even though this was the first overnight stay, they’d…been together a half dozen times before this.  Always ending with one or the other slipping away before the talk could happen. 

It was silly, honestly.  Because they were both adults.  Kind of.  Okay, technically, they were both adults.  And this was obviously more than a fluke. 

He switched brains for a moment, looking at the whole situation analytically.  Perhaps if he withdrew himself from the emotional aspect that this presented, he’d be able to accurately hypothesize a solution. 

Each time it happened, it was unclear who made the first move.  Who was seducing whom.  One minute they were working, and the next…work was decidedly not happening.  But there had to be a catalyst. 

He could say it was the actual work that was the catalyst, except this last time, Tony had invited him up for dinner.  Hence the overnight situation. 

Sighing, he absently stroked Tony’s back.  Analyzing this wasn’t working.  There was no pattern.  No rhyme.  No reason.  It had to be an emotional issue.  Which meant this had transcended the topics he was knowledgeable about. 

“Shhh….” Bruce jumped a little when Tony’s hand came up and patted awkwardly at his face.  “You’re thinking too loudly. And too much.” 

“But…” 

“Shhh….” He repeated.

“Tony, this keeps happening and…” 

Tony sat up and blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust.  “This keeps happening because it does.  And this isn’t hurting anyone.  So let’s just…enjoy it, okay?” 

“But…” 

“If you want a label…we’re…exclusive fuck buddies.”

Bruce frowned, opening his mouth to ask another question, only to be interrupted by Tony again.    

“Okay, so I love you. Is that terrible?” he admitted, falling back on the pillow beside Bruce.  “I love you and I think you love me too.  Can we just…leave it at that?”

“You…love me?” 

_That…escalated quickly._

“Well…yeah…I mean…did I read this wrong or don’t you…” 

“No, I…I do.”  He did.  That’s what was gumming up his thoughts.  Of course.  He was right.  Emotions.

Tony smirked.  It was just as handsome on his sleep-bleary face.  “I knew it…”

Bruce snorted.  “No you didn’t.” 

“Well, no.  I was hoping, though.” 


	24. 'Safe in my Hands' for jfridley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/139518511314/valentine-prompt-safe-in-my-hands-by-eli-lieb)

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Bruce looked up from the glow of his computer screen.  Tony was leaning against the doorframe of his office.  

“I’m not going,” he said abruptly.  Quiet, but firm.  Tony had this way of being able to convince him to do things he didn’t necessarily want to do.  Like go to this Valentine’s Party.  It was actually a benefit.  For Heart Disease research.  And he knew his presence would bolster the cause and possibly pull in more donations, but he just couldn’t handle the crowds.  So, he couldn’t give in.  It wasn’t like the usual things Tony talked him into.  Movie night with the other Avengers every Wednesday.  Lasagna and chocolate cake with Pepper on the second Tuesday of every month.  

No, this was a full on public event and he just…couldn’t.

“That’s fine…” Tony nodded, looking down at his feet.  He reached up and loosened his tie before shrugging his suit jacket off.  “What are you working on?  Need some help?”  

Bruce’s eyes were on Tony’s jacket, which had just been slung over the edge of his desk.  Tony bent over his shoulder, hands in his pockets.

“I’m just…staring at the desktop…” he said, feeling a blush creep up his neck.  

“Did you think I was gonna force you to go to this thing?”  Tony straightened and chuckled nervously, like he was trying to sound light and nonchalant.  

Bruce didn’t answer him, just stared at the image of Stonehenge on his computer monitor.  

“I wish you’d let me design a laptop for you.  It’d be way better than this Windows crap.”  Tony liked to change the subject when he felt uncomfortable.  Bruce wasn’t the most observant, but he had noticed that right away.

He shrugged, “You don’t have to go to the trouble.”  

“It’s no trouble, Bruce…” He nearly jumped in the air with the intensity of the words.  “Nothing I do for you is ever any trouble!”  

Bruce blinked, “Tony…I know that’s not true…” He stood up, needing to feel distance between himself and the man who was putting off too much body heat, and smelled too good, and was just…too much sometimes.  

“Do you?”  

“Yeah.  It doesn’t take someone of my intellect to see that. I know all the crap you had to go through to get me here. I know all the crap you put up with because I’m here.  I’m a danger to everyone in this facility, Tony. I’m a danger to you, to Pepper, to everyone.  You should have let me leave.”  

“I swear.  All you brainy types are the same.  You can’t see the forest for the trees, Banner.”

“What forest?  What trees?”  

“Just…just…” Tony stammered, clenching and unclenching his hands before he closed the distance between them, his lips meeting Bruce’s harshly, his breath rasping hot as Bruce parted his lips slightly, letting his hands come up and grab hold of the other man’s biceps as Tony leaned him back over the table behind them.  “Just…let me explain.  I’m an extremely selfish man.”  

Bruce straightened his glasses and gulped.  “Well, you’re in luck, because so am I.”  

Tony grunted when their lips met again.  And again.

“What about your party?” Bruce murmured.  

“Selfish man…” he reiterated.  “And I already agreed to double whatever funds get raised.  A Valentine’s gift to the research center…from Stark Industries…”  

“Yeah, but—“  

“Pepper’s the CEO.  I’m Iron Man,” his lips drifted down to Bruce’s jaw, sucking hard at the sensitive skin there.  

“Is that supposed to impress me?  Because I kind of already knew that.”  


	25. 'I Don't think this counts as a balanced breakfast' for readswaytoomuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/139574973069/science-boyfriends-i-cant-believe-we-hooked-up).

Bruce’s retreat from Tony’s room was going swimmingly.  Until he stubbed his toe on the edge of the dresser and dropped all his stuff.  

He cursed and knelt quickly, grabbing his toe and hopping slightly.  

“Busted…” he heard Tony mutter from the bed.  

He grabbed his shoes and wallet and straightened.  “I was just leaving.”  

“Aww…I thought you were gonna make me Valentine’s breakfast, sweet cheeks…”  Tony rolled over to face him, the sheet barely covering him.  He peered up at him sideways.  Coy and flirty.  How he could manage coy and flirty first thing in the morning was probably a trade secret…and completely beside the point.  

The point was…he and Tony had hooked up.  On February 13th.  Which…of course, was the day before February 14th.  Valentine’s Day.  And Valentine’s Day came with certain…expectations that he didn’t want Tony to think that he himself…expected.  

“Uh…” Bruce stammered. “I…uh…”  

“God, Bruce.  Calm down.  I’m not expecting anything…just trying to lighten the mood.”  

“I…uh…just didn’t want you to think that I…”  

“Hey.  You can ask me for anything and I’ll follow through, got it? I’m just glad you’re finally accepting this as a thing,” Tony rolled out of bed, spectacularly naked, and strolled over towards him.  He took Bruce’s shoes, tossing them behind him.  “You can get back in bed.  I’ll have heart shaped pancakes and chocolate covered strawberries in thirty minutes.”

Bruce stumbled towards the bed.  “Chocolate covered strawberries for breakfast?”  

“It’s fruit.”  

“Yeah…but…”  

“It’s fruit, and it’s Valentine’s Day and you are with me, so yes.  Chocolate covered strawberries for breakfast…or just strawberries and a bowl of chocolate that we can maybe find other uses for.”  

“Okay…” he said hesitantly, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.  

“Oh, and Bruce?”  

“Yeah?”  

“Happy Valentine’s Day…Lover.”

He groaned as Tony ducked out of the room.


	26. 'High School Teachers AU; Part 2' for burlybanner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163018634615/high-school-teachers).

“Look, I’m not saying you have to have them doing busy work.  There’s a healthy medium between  _preparing_  them for college and  _boring_  them for college…”  Tony argued as they stepped out of the car to walk into the school together.  

Bruce rolled his eyes.  “Drop it, Tony.  This is my honors class.  They aren’t there to launch watermelons on the football field.”  

“They might be honors, but they’re still kids.  And you’d be more popular if you launched watermelons.”  

“With who exactly?  The kids or you?”  

Tony didn’t answer, but he shot Bruce one of those grins that made him go weak in the knees.  

Not that he’d ever admit to it.  Not here, anyway.   


	27. 'Bartender AU' for burlybanner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164160636379/clothing-counts-for-something).

Tony woke up with a raging headache.  And when he finally pried his eyes open, he saw he was still wearing his bartender uniform from the event he’d been hired for: white oxford, black tie, black pants.  Hell, his  _shoes_  were still on.  

And that’s when he rolled over directly onto Bruce.  

Bruce.  Bruce was in his bed.  Holy shit.

Bruce grumbled in his sleep and rolled over, taking most of the blankets with him.  

Both of them were still dressed.  

_What the hell happened last night?_


	28. 'Fake relationship' for burlybanner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168450140394/were-really-close-friends-but-everyone-thinks).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re really close friends, but everyone thinks we’re dating. There’s a betting pool and everything. I say we fake them all out and make a killing off our breakup.

Bruce was the one who came through.  

Tony chickened out at the last second, his lips inches from Bruce’s.  It was Banner who closed the distance and slipped his hand behind Tony’s head.  

Their lips touched and Sam Wilson whooped loudly, reaching for a stack of money from Bucky’s hand.  

Tony could still taste him there on his lips, and he locked eyes with Bruce later, blushing a little at the memory.  

They could apparently fake a relationship really well.  Now the real test would be faking a breakup.  

 


End file.
